1. Field
An electronic device and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quantum dots are a nanocrystal semiconductor material having a diameter of less than or equal to around 10 nm, and show quantum confinement effects. Quantum dots generate stronger intensity light in a narrower wavelength region than the commonly used phosphor. Quantum dots emit light while the excited electrons are transited from a conduction band to a valence band and emitted wavelengths vary based on a particle size of the quantum dots. Quantum dots can therefore be used obtain light in a desirable wavelength region by adjusting the size of the quantum dots.
Advantages to electronic devices having an emission layer including quantum dots include reduced production costs compared to organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices using an emission layer including phosphorescence and/or phosphor material. Additionally, different colors may be emitted by changing the size of the quantum dots, whereas OLED devices require the use of different organic materials in the emission layer for each emitted color of light.
The luminous efficiency of the emission layer including quantum dots is determined by an external quantum efficiency of quantum dots, a balance of charge carrier, and light extraction efficiency, and the like. There remains a need to improve the luminous efficiency of the quantum dot emission layer to provide more advanced electronic devices.